<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Prying by Antosha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24477667">Prying</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antosha/pseuds/Antosha'>Antosha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Marriage Proposal, Minor Femslash, Minor Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Moving In Together, Nosy Harry Potter, Pegging, Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War, Trust, Trust and love, Twentysomething Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:55:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24477667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antosha/pseuds/Antosha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If you're going to go into closed bags, be ready to face whatever comes out.... (Harry/Ginny)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Prying</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My friend faithwood (the only person I knew who ships both Harry/Ginny and Harry/Draco) put up a rec list, and I was shocked to see that the ever-wonderful reallycorking had posted Harry/Ginny art the previous month — Harry/Ginny smut art, no less. Not wanting to miss that, I swooped on over to her posting comm (corkart) and found...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <a href="http://corkart.livejournal.com/41287.html">Pegged (WARNING: REALLY, REALLY NWS)</a></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Holy cow.</p>
<p>Well, inspiration comes in funny ways. Saw that image on Sunday. Apparently dreamed about it that night. And wrote the accompanying fic (all 6000 words of it) yesterday evening and today. Woohoo! I'd forgotten how nice it was just to write!</p>
<p>Warnings: Pegging, implied former partners, including one of the same sex.</p>
<p>Beta'd by the ever-wonderful sherylyn!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was down to just the two of them. Molly and Arthur were traveling on holiday in America, Luna had gone off in search of Pygmy Erumpents in Botswana, Ron and George were opening the new shop in Rue des Sorcières in Paris, Hermione and Neville were both up at Hogwarts — she talking to the Centaurs (or trying to) and he up to his elbows in dragon dung in the greenhouses, while Bill and Percy were both up to their armpits in kidlet dung in their very noisy homes, and Charlie was recovering from a run-in with a Romanian witch’s less-than-open-minded husband. They could have asked some of their friends — the DA crowd, his fellow Aurors, her teammates, but…</p>
<p>“Don’t trust anyone else with my knickers,” Ginny had joked, and, to be honest, Harry was just as happy he was the only one there with her. It meant that they could take occasional snog breaks, and besides, it had meant that she hadn’t needed to wear a bra, which had made him very happy, even as it made him want to finish the work all the quicker.</p>
<p>Harry had helped pack up Ginny’s clothes as well as her share of the kitchen stuff — Luna’s things were pretty easy to identify, painted as they were with animals even Hagrid didn't believe in — and they were beginning to pack up the furniture in her bedroom when Ginny came up behind him, nibbled on his ear, and whispered, “Got to go to the loo. Can you keep going?”</p>
<p>Harry shivered and nodded.</p>
<p>“Good boy,” said Ginny with a hint of a giggle. She gave his ear a wet lick, her bra-free breasts pressing against his arm, and departed with a laugh.</p>
<p><em>Bloody brilliant!</em> After three years of on-again-off-again dating since the war, they were moving in together. Tonight, once they’d got her kit over to the flat they’d taken together, they’d have a late supper. He was going to serve her the fabulous meal he’d prepared with all of her favorite dishes, roses and candles on the table, and then he was going to get down on one knee and give her the diamond ring he’d been carrying in his pocket all day. Then they’d probably fuck through the rest of the night — no work tomorrow for either of them, no parents or siblings to hear, no flatmates to walk in.</p>
<p>If Harry were honest, it was bloody terrifying, but he knew that they both wanted this, and so he knew he’d get over it.</p>
<p>Bloody brilliant.</p>
<p>He finished Shrinking the old armchair and tucking it into the crate — the armchair they’d taken turns licking each other silly in, the one she’d straddled him on just last night — and looked around. The nightstand was Luna’s, so that was staying. No need to take the bed!</p>
<p>What else needed to come in this room?</p>
<p>He got down on his belly to look beneath the nondescript single bed they’d shared so often — though never often enough. Peering, he spotted a pair of trainers — she’d want those — and a Beater’s bat — Merlin knew why she had that. Once those were both miniaturized and stowed, he took one last peek, not <a>thinking to see anything else…</a><a href="https://mickawber-fics.livejournal.com/97826.html#_msocom_1" id="_msoanchor_1" name="_msoanchor_1">[S1]</a><a href="https://mickawber-fics.livejournal.com/97826.html#_msocom_2" id="_msoanchor_2" name="_msoanchor_2">[DK2]</a></p>
<p>There was a dark shape barely visible back toward the wall. Reaching out, he touched a rough, soft lump, grabbed it, and pulled it out.</p>
<p>It was a sack of black leather the size of a small book bag, tied at the top with a red leather cord and bulging with odd shapes that looked nothing like books. He was going to Shrink it and put it in with the rest of her kit in the crate, when curiosity got the better of him.</p>
<p>Feeling a thrill of doing something he knew he really shouldn’t, he fumbled with the cord and opened the bag.</p>
<p>At the top was a Gryffindor tie and a fluffy purple feather — looked like a Fwooper feather, if he remembered Hagrid’s lessons at all. School mementos? Not pausing to think, he reached in to take the tie and feather and felt something slither around his wrist.</p>
<p>
  <em>What?</em>
</p>
<p>Drawing out his hand, he saw the red satin cord that had begun to latch itself onto him. He knew what <em>this</em> was. He and Ginny didn’t play with toys much — why bother when the best sex toy of all was your partner’s body? — but Daphne had really, really liked to have Harry tie her up during the couple of months that they’d seen each other. Didn’t do a damned thing for him, but it had made the usually prim Miss Greengrass an absolute sex animal, so he’d gone along with it. Madam Coraline’s Restraints for Romantics had featured largely in their short-lived love life.</p>
<p>As had the next item he pulled from the bag: a rubber ball with kid leather straps. A… A ball gag. He dropped the thing, trying hard not to imagine Ginny’s lovely, small mouth stretched around it.</p>
<p>Against his better judgment, almost against his will, his fingers reached once more into the bag and touched something. Something smooth and soft. Something long. Something very familiar.</p>
<p>Out of the black bag his fingers drew his own semi-erect penis.</p>
<p>It was undoubtedly his. He recognized the shape, the skin tone, the distribution of veins. Attached to the root, however, where <em>he </em>should have been, was a collection of buckles and straps in the same black kid leather as on the gag.</p>
<p>
  <em>What in fucking hell has Ginny</em>
  <em>—</em>
  <em>?</em>
</p>
<p>“Harry!”</p>
<p>Ginny stood in the doorway, pale and blank-faced. Her mouth was closed but her eyes were wide.</p>
<p>Harry stared down at the thing in his hand, at the sex toys at his knees. The satin rope was trying to slither up his thigh. He slapped it away. “Ginny, I…”</p>
<p>Her expression did not change, but she crossed her arms tightly. This wasn’t embarrassment. This was anger, a mood of Ginny’s that Harry had learned to recognize and always did his best to avoid. He stammered, “I… I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>She pursed her lips, looked away for a moment, and shrugged. A slight softening, thank Merlin. “Do you know why?”</p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>“Do you know what you should be apologizing for?”</p>
<p>“I…” He frowned back down at the collection. Not shame — Ginny was hard to embarrass anyway, and certainly she had absolutely no shame about things sexual. It was one of many things that he loved deeply about her. “I’m sorry that… I’m sorry that I pried.”</p>
<p>She peered at him for a moment, then sighed and looked away again.</p>
<p>“Gin—”</p>
<p>“I grew up with absolutely no privacy, Harry. No space that I could call my own. Not even my room. Everything I had, either I had to share it, or someone would rifle through it, looking for ways to tease or prank, or just to be gits.” She turned back to him, her bright eyes dark. “That’s why, when I got that diary before first year, I loved it so. Someone I could tell all of my silly little secrets to, all of my fears and dreams. Someone who would never tell anyone else.” Her eyes glistened. “Look how that turned out.”</p>
<p>He started to say something, to try to reassure her, but she held a hand up. “If we’re going to live together, if we’re going to do this for real, not just for now but for the long run, I need to know that I have privacy. I need to have the ability to know that, if I — if <em>we</em><em>’</em><em>re</em> working something out, that there are things… that I have a place that I can call my own, trusting that you’re not going to push your way in. Prying.”</p>
<p>“Absolutely,” he whispered, terrified that he’d somehow ruined everything. Who cared about the bloody sex toys, who cared about what Ginny got up to when they weren’t together — he would do <em>anything</em>…</p>
<p>“It’s not those… things,” she said, echoing his thoughts. “It’s that you went into that—”</p>
<p>“Without asking. I know.”</p>
<p>“Do you?” She cocked her head and looked at him, hard. She was still pale, but blotches of color had come up on her cheeks, her ears. Then she gave a soft grunt of a laugh and shook her head. “I guess you do.”</p>
<p>He tried smiling at her.</p>
<p>Her marble-faced scowl softened. “Harry, I promise, I don't want to keep any secrets from you. I <em>promise</em>. But I need you to promise—”</p>
<p>“I won’t go through your things without asking. I promise. I swear.”</p>
<p>She took a step toward him, and then another. “Not just my things, Harry. I know it’s not your fault, but especially after Tom, I need to know that my thoughts and my feelings are mine. If I seem upset or annoyed or something and I don’t want to talk about, I need you to respect that.”</p>
<p>It was Harry’s turn now to frown. “But… I get to ask. Right?”</p>
<p>She knelt opposite him. “Of course. Just, I get to say no until I’m ready, all right?”</p>
<p>“But…” He heard what she was saying, but she was asking for a very large measure of trust — trust she’d more than earned, but it was still hard. When he’d thought of what a marriage, what that kind of relationship, what it was supposed to look like — you were supposed to share <em>everything</em>, right? But he knew that wasn’t really possible, or even a good idea. “I get it. I promise. I promise. But… You’ll be ready <em>eventually</em>. Right?”</p>
<p>Finally she smiled, though he was not joking, not at all. “Harry, I’m not going anywhere. So unless you shove me out the door or out the window because I’m driving you mental, yeah, I’ll be ready eventually.” She leaned forward and kissed him gently.</p>
<p>Overwhelmed with relief, he threw his arms around her and kissed her back with everything that he was worth — everything.</p>
<p>After a few minutes, just before things got interesting, she pulled back from him. “So. Do you have something you want to ask me about?”</p>
<p>For a moment, he had absolutely no idea what she was on about. And then he realized that he was still holding the penis… thing in his hand. He held it up. “Uh. This. What <em>is </em>this?” He found that he didn’t know where to look. He couldn’t look at the thing, couldn’t look at her face. Sure as bloody hell couldn’t look at her body.</p>
<p>“Harry,” she said, the gentle tease in her voice almost worse than the cold anger from earlier, “I’m sure you know what <em>that </em>is.”</p>
<p>“Well, yeah, but….” He shook the straps. “<em>This.</em>”</p>
<p>“Ah.” She reached out and guided his chin so that he was looking at her after all. Her lips were parted in a slight, open smile; her eyes glistened evilly — Ginny at her sexiest, sultriest, most seductive. “Well, Harry. Would you like me to <em>show</em> you what that is, and…” — she leaned forward and finished, in a low, breathy growl right into his ear — “<em>how I use it?</em>”</p>
<p>Harry gulped. He had <em>no</em> idea where this was going. Was she going to use the thing to play with herself? <em>Bugger!</em></p>
<p>He also recognized, however, that this was, after a fashion, a test: <em>Do you trust me, Harry, or do you not?</em> Nodding feebly, he rasped, “I guess. Sure.”</p>
<p>Now the slight smile spread, and became truly evil. This was the Ginny who had once made him watch her masturbate for an hour and a half, talking about all of the dirty dreams she’d had about him when they were younger, before she would let him touch her — or himself, which was almost as bad; this was the Ginny who had once shown up in the Auror locker room wearing nothing but her Harpies robes — the <em>outer</em> ones; this was the one who had, for his last birthday, given him the world’s slowest blowjob — <em>hours </em><em>—</em> keeping him just on the edge of explosion, but never letting him peak. That had nearly killed him. When he’d finally come — a puff of air from her lips was all that it had taken in the end to set him off — he thought it had. What in Merlin’s name did she have in mind <em>now</em>?</p>
<p>“Clothes off,” she said, standing.</p>
<p>“<em>What?</em>” he squeaked.</p>
<p>She began peeling her t-shirt up until the hem was just above the very bottom of the breasts that he’d been dying to nuzzle at all day. “I’ll show you mine,” she said, rocking her hips and lifting the shirt a fraction of an inch with each sway, “if you show me yours.”</p>
<p>“Okay.” The sound that escaped Harry’s lips now couldn’t even be called in good conscience a squeak. It was barely audible. He stood and started to fumble with his zipper, the phallus still in his hand bouncing against his hip as he tried to remove trousers, pants, and shoes simultaneously.</p>
<p>“Haaarry,” sang Ginny as the shirt finally lifted above her nipples.</p>
<p>“Huh?”</p>
<p>“I’ll take <em>that</em>.” Stripping her shirt off in a single pull, she tossed it on his head, and plucked the dick-and-straps contraption from his hand.</p>
<p>Blinded, hobbled by his pants and trousers, Harry stumbled back against the bed and fell backwards.</p>
<p>Ginny laughed.</p>
<p>“Cruel woman,” grumbled Harry, still flailing.</p>
<p>“You love me just like this.”</p>
<p>He grunted. It was true: that was the truly awful thing. He started to pull her shirt off his head, but her voice stopped him: “No. Let me undress you. And it’s good that you can’t see; I’ll have a surprise for you.”</p>
<p>That sounded both promising and absolutely bloody horrifying.</p>
<p>“Will you be patient like a good boy?”</p>
<p>He snorted. “Yes, Miss Ginny.”</p>
<p>“Hmm.” He heard her mutter a couple of sub-vocal spells; suddenly, his clothes were Vanished, though her shirt — with her scent still clinging to it — continued to cover his head. “I like the sound of that.”</p>
<p>“Yes, Miss Ginny?”</p>
<p>“Yes. Now put your hands out in front of you.”</p>
<p>Nervous and intrigued, he did, and was rewarded by the feather-light brush of her nipples against his fingertips. He tried to caress them, but as he stretched out toward her, she must have stepped back; his fingers found nothing but air.</p>
<p>She called out, “<em>Lashio</em>.”</p>
<p>Something smooth and flat shot around Harry’s wrists, binding them together, and, in spite of himself, in spite of his excitement, in spite of looking forward to whatever it was that Ginny had planned, he cried out in alarm.</p>
<p>“Just my old school tie. Shh,” she said, and let her chest brush against his outstretched, bound hands once more, eliciting a groan.</p>
<p>Was she trying to <em>kill</em> him? “God, Ginny, just—“</p>
<p>“Shh,” she repeated. “Give me just a tick and the fun will really begin. All shall be revealed.”</p>
<p>He could hear her moving around; he wanted desperately to pull the shirt off, so he could watch that miraculous, heart-stopping body. But… <em>All shall be revealed.</em> “You did promise.”</p>
<p>“Yes, I did.”</p>
<p>“Well, then.” Though it was one of the most difficult things he’d ever done, he took a deep breath and let his silk-shackled hand fall into his lap, where he was not at all surprised to discover that a rather large erection was growing.</p>
<p>He heard Ginny take a quick gasp and realized that she too was probably nervous. That made him want to hold her, to make her feel safe, even as it made him feel very safe. He trusted Ginny.</p>
<p>“Okay, Harry. We’re almost ready. I just want you to trust me a bit more. Can you get on your belly on the bed, without the t-shirt falling off?”</p>
<p>He nodded and maneuvered himself so that he was lying facing down on the bed, his tie-bound hands beneath him, where they could feel that his heart was beating like a hummingbird’s wings.</p>
<p>“One more thing, Harry.” She took another steadying breath. “Because you’ve been a, uh, bad boy today, we’re going to play this game by my rules. All right?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>“Okay. Thanks. Good.” He heard her approach the bed. “But… I think you’re going to enjoy this, Harry.”</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>“If you’re… If it’s not… fun, just say ‘stop’ and we’ll stop. Okay?”</p>
<p>“Okay.” And then, because he could hear that it was what <em>she</em> needed to hear, he added, “I trust you, Ginny. I’ll try anything you want to try. If you think it’s going to be fun, it’s going to be fun.”</p>
<p>“Thanks. Ready?”</p>
<p>He nodded, very aware that his cock was doing its best to drill through the mattress beneath him.</p>
<p>She approached the bed, and though he hoped she’d join him on it, she didn’t. Cruel. Cruel. “Wingardium Leviosa.” The t-shirt <a href="https://mickawber-fics.livejournal.com/97826.html#_msocom_3" id="_msoanchor_3" name="_msoanchor_3">[S3]</a>lifted from his head, clearing his vision, revealing…</p>
<p>Revealing Ginny, fully, gloriously naked, skin flushed, nipples hard. And where usually there was nothing but her magnificently red patch of pubic hair, a cock — an erect cock — HIS erect cock strained upward, held in place by a network of leather. “It’s called a strap-on,” she said, voice low, and he had to tear his eyes away from the thing to look up into her face. “It was originally a Muggle doodad, but Luna came up with some really… amazing spellwork.” She smirked. “Don’t tell my dad.”</p>
<p>“What do you… <em>do</em> with it?” He found himself once more staring at the thing, unable to look away.</p>
<p>“All sorts of fun things.” He could hear the laughter in her voice. “Luna got it for me when you went off to America two years ago on that case. I thought I was going to die, Harry, I really did, I missed you so much, and you wrote every day, but you’re a rotten letter writer.”</p>
<p>“I know.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, well, I didn’t care, because I had <em>that</em> much, anyway. But what I didn’t have was <em>this.</em>” She circled the erection with her thin, strong fingers and stroked it. “Recognize it?”</p>
<p>He nodded. “Mine.”</p>
<p>“Yup.” Continuing to stoke it, she knelt on the mattress, so that it was just inches from his face. “Didn’t want just <em>any</em> cock in me. Wanted <em>this </em>one.”</p>
<p>“Hnh.”</p>
<p>“It was originally just this rubbery thing, but like I said, Luna taught me some charms…” She touched the cock against his lips and he gave an involuntary gasp. The thing was <em>warm,</em> and he could have sworn it had a pulse; trapped beneath him, his own erection pulsed in sympathy. Holding the cock by the base, she circled his parted lips with the tip, barely brushing its flesh against his. “And now it’s <em>just like yours</em>.”</p>
<p>Without breaking contact, Harry gazed up at his Ginny. Her eyes burned with a dark, familiar flame, but one that was also somehow new. Hopeful. Frightened as he had not seen them since they’d first fucked, down by the lake sixth year.</p>
<p>He swallowed and took a deep breath, the movement of the incredibly fleshlike tip continuing lightly around his mouth.</p>
<p><em><span class="u">Just</span></em><em> like mine?</em> he wondered. <em>Hmm.</em> Willing himself not to think about what he was doing, Harry leaned toward her and kissed the head of the cock.</p>
<p>She gave a hiss, and her whole body trembled. As if she could feel it. <em>Just like mine</em><em>…</em></p>
<p><em>In for a Knut, in for a Galleon.</em> He opened his mouth and gave the head a lick, as he had had the pleasure of having her do just the night before on this self-same tiny bed.</p>
<p>“<em>Shit!</em>” She hissed again, her fingers finding his hair. “’N-nother of Luna’s bloody charms, bloody brilliant bloody bitch, I can feel <em>everything</em><em>—</em>”</p>
<p>Filled with a kind of pride at bringing her that far so quickly (Ginny never swore until she was either incredibly hacked off or incredibly turned on), Harry closed his eyes, opened his mouth further (<em>It</em><em>’</em><em>s not a real cock, it</em><em>’</em><em>s just a strap-on, it</em><em>’</em><em>s just</em><em>—</em>) and took the head into his mouth. He could feel it swell, could feel the foreskin pulling back.</p>
<p>“Merlin, Harry…” She pressed it in — just a little, but he’d never been so happy not to have been better endowed. He let his tongue run as far down the length of the cock as he could. “Feels so good. Looks so fucking <em>sexy</em>….”</p>
<p>She gave a deep groan, but suddenly the cock was gone. Harry would have reached out and grabbed it, but his hands were tied beneath him, and he just flailed there for a second until, just as suddenly, Ginny was on the bed beside him, her body pressed against his, her leg thrown over his bum, the fake cock twitching against his hip.</p>
<p>She bit his earlobe gently and licked his ear, her breath loud. “Can you see why I like sucking cock so much?” she whispered like a roar. “Can you see why I like doing that to you?”</p>
<p>He nodded, trembling.</p>
<p>“You’d be a great cocksucker, wouldn’t you, luv? But I want to show you something else. And like we agreed, because you’ve been a bad boy, I get to say how we’re going to play tonight. Okay?”</p>
<p>He nodded again.</p>
<p>“I need you to say it, Harry.”</p>
<p>“Okay,” he said, heart thumping in his throat. “We play your way. Okay. <em>Please.</em>”</p>
<p>“Good,” she purred, kissing his ear again, and then his neck. “’Cause what I really, really want you to feel, Harry, is what it’s like to have this wonderful cock fucking you.” She bit gently at his shoulder.</p>
<p>“Okay,” he gasped.</p>
<p>She licked down his spine, between his shoulder blades, her diamond-hard nipples dragging along his back. “I want you to feel what it’s like to have this cock open you up, make you scream, make you feel” — her tits flowed over his bum as kissed her way down his back — “naked on the inside as on the outside.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When she reached the base of his spine, she reached underneath and gave his cock a feather-light squeeze, his balls a swirl of her fingertips, and he arched his arse up, opening himself to her, but also hoping she’d touch him there again.</p>
<p>Not yet.</p>
<p>She muttered, casting a handful of spells. Harry felt his bottom tingle and then warm.</p>
<p>“Want me to fuck you, Harry?” He could feel her breath against the flesh of his bum, but was somehow still surprised when her tongue touch his arsehole, and he groaned, his balls contracting. “Want to feel what it’s like to take a hot, hard cock into your body?”</p>
<p>He was crying. His glasses were gone — somewhere, he wasn’t sure where. He was trembling and crying and scared out of his bloody mind, but yes: he wanted it. He wanted <em>her. </em>Inside of him, the way that he’d been inside of her so many times. He nodded.</p>
<p>“Say it, Harry.”</p>
<p>“I… I want it, Ginny, please—”</p>
<p>She knelt up behind him, her fingernails scratching up the backs of his legs. “Want what?”</p>
<p>“<em>FUCK!</em>” he cried. “Fuck… Fuck… Fuck me, please, Merlin, Ginny, fuck me, cock inside me, please!”</p>
<p>“What a good boy,” she said, reaching around and giving his cock — the living one — a light tug. At the same time something pressed up against his opening — not the cock, not yet, smaller, her finger. She ran it around his sensitive flesh, once, twice, then began to press up against his bum. He found that it was slick, like her cunt when she was so ready to be fucked (<em>Must have been one of the spells…</em>) and so, though his muscles fought to keep her out (in spite of his own desires), the tip of her finger slid through the ring of muscle and a shout burst from him: “<em>GINNY!</em>”</p>
<p>“Right here, luv,” she whispered, withdrawing her finger until just the tip was inside him, then pressing in again, deeper this time, and it didn’t hurt — <em>fuck,</em> it felt <em>good</em>! — but the new sensation, the sense of invasion was overwhelming. She withdrew her finger and pressed it in again, and this time, he felt the first knuckle ripple past his sphincter, which he couldn’t seem to get to relax. “Breathe, Harry. Just breathe.”</p>
<p>He did, breathing in and out, and she stayed there, her finger part of the way into him, until they both felt his bottom unclench a bit.</p>
<p>“There you go, there you go.” Then she pressed into him again, and this time she slid all of the way home. “Shh. Shh.”</p>
<p>He couldn’t think why she was shushing him, until he realized that he was moaning loudly into the mattress, starbursts blinding his vision, the sense of fullness, of heat, expanding from his bum up through his throat.</p>
<p>She began to slide her finger out, and he started to cry, to ask her not to, but just as the fingertip came close to letting his gate squeeze shut again, she slid slowly back in.</p>
<p>Harry hadn’t ever made the sounds he was making now. That he was certain of.</p>
<p>“Remember the first time, Harry?” Ginny said, her voice almost sleepy as she buggered him with her finger. “Down by the lake, under your Cloak… I wanted you so much, but I was so fucking scared; you wanted to too, so bad, I could see it, but you took your time, waited until I was ready.” She slid her finger all of the way out (“NO!”), but then he felt a second finger joining it, both of them pressing in, opening him slowly…</p>
<p>
  <em>Naked inside as out.</em>
</p>
<p>“One of the reasons I’m glad we didn’t always stay together, Harry, is that I know what a good lover you are. I know I’ve got the best. The other boys, most of them, they barely cared I was even there. Even the ones who did, mostly they were just pleased with what they could do to me, what they could get me to do.”</p>
<p>They’d never talked about their other lovers beyond acknowledging that they’d had them. A mosaic of images flashed through his head, of other hands on her, other mouths on her, other cocks in her, her moaning, screaming other men’s names….</p>
<p>“You…” he gasped, “ever… the other boys… do <em>this</em>?”</p>
<p>“What, bugger Roger or Rèmy with the strap-on?” she asked with a laugh. “Nope.” Her fingers still inside him, she moved right up against his raised pelvis, so that the two twin phalluses slid together; she reached around and stroked them both together, so that they both groaned. “Just you, lucky boy.”</p>
<p>“Meant… anal…”</p>
<p>They’d talked about him fucking her this way a few months back; she’d said she’d think about it, and he hadn’t wanted to ask again, hadn’t wanted to press.</p>
<p>“Ah,” she said. She thrust the strap-on cock through her fist, against his own. “Yeah. Didn’t like it much, till I learned those charms I did on you.”</p>
<p>“Learned ‘em…” She thrust her cock along his again and he gasped. “…from Luna?”</p>
<p>“’Course,” she answered with a bit of a snort. “Who else? You? You ever do anything like this?”</p>
<p>“Huh. Hell… no.” She’d started moving fingers and cock in the same rhythm. “Daphne… liked… being tied up…”</p>
<p>Ginny whistled. “Wow. Who knew Greengrass had it in her?”</p>
<p>“Didn’t want it in her,” Harry said, trying to stay relaxed while trying also to stay sane. “Wanted it in <em>you</em>.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, Harry?”</p>
<p>“Y-yeah.”</p>
<p>“Lucky me.” She gave a groan, and he felt the strap-on twitch against his erection. “You want it in you, Harry?”</p>
<p>“FUCK YES!”</p>
<p>“Could you be a bit more definitive?” she said with a low giggle.</p>
<p>“FUCK, GINNY, PLEASE, FUCKME!”</p>
<p>“Okay, baby. Here it comes.” She withdrew her fingers (<em>When did the third one get in there?</em>) and leaned over him, pressing down on his neck with her hand. He felt the tip of the strap-on slide up the no-man’s land between his balls and his arsehole, and suddenly, he couldn’t breathe.</p>
<p>“Shh,” she said, calming him again, running the tip of the ersatz erection up against his puckered hole. He could feel that it was open, that he was open, that he — “Breathe,” she groaned, and began to press into him. He felt the insistent hardness press against him, bend…</p>
<p>And then slide through.</p>
<p>Harry’s cock wasn’t huge — he’d seen Kingsley’s in the showers, hell, he’d seen Ron’s, which stretched halfway down his thigh when it wasn’t even hard — but right now it felt like a tree trunk, opening him up.</p>
<p>
  <em>…as on the outside….</em>
</p>
<p>“Shit, shit, Harry,” Ginny hissed, “<em>sssooo</em> tight…. How did you even get… all of the way in me those first few times without just…” She gave a deep, shuddering groan, and he knew that she’d just had a small orgasm.</p>
<p>“Almost did,” he said, voice small, eyes blind, cock weeping. She pressed in deeper, lifting her left leg up so that she had a better angle.</p>
<p>“Aaaah.” He felt Ginny’s thighs pressing against his own, felt her leaning forward, pressing down on his neck. Thrusting in until he felt her belly push against his bum, and felt the cock inside of him press against <em>something</em>.</p>
<p>“Ahh!” he cried, as she withdrew the dick halfway, then slid it in again, once more touching that <em>place</em> — it was almost like a pinch or a squeeze, the feeling, but it felt so <em>good….</em></p>
<p>Slowly, insistently, she began to move in and out of him, pressing the breath out of him with each stroke, and filling him with fire instead.</p>
<p>He had never felt this way — never felt so much like he was having sex with all of himself, even though his cock itself was barely erect — it was dripping with his excitement. His whole fucking body was a hard-on. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck me, Ginny, <em>fuck me.</em>”</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>He heard her breath catch, could feel her hips slapping his backside all the more urgently, could feel the rod inside of him expanding, impossibly, it felt as if it must be the size of the whole universe. “Shit, Harry, fuck, shit, shit, GOD…”</p>
  <p>Reaching back between his legs with his bound hands, bowing his back so that he could feel her breasts bouncing, he found her dripping cunt. So often when he fucked her she would find just the right moment to squeeze his balls, sending him off like a rocket. As her pelvis slammed up against him, sliding her vulva back and forth over his searching fingers, he ran his fingers along either side…</p>
  <p>“<em>Harry! Ah! Shit, SOOO—!</em>” Her breathing was ragged. She bowed down against him, still pistonning in and out, but not as smoothly now.</p>
  <p>His cock bouncing between his forearms, his head pressed against the mattress, Harry ran his middle and forefinger between the straps running under her thighs and her lips and as they slid between his fingers, the clit now erupting from the front like a ship’s prow, he gently, firmly pressed them together.</p>
  <p>Ginny stopped, buried all of the way inside of him, frozen in mid-stroke, and then convulsed against him, a stream of obscenity exploding from her open throat.</p>
  <p>And then they both collapsed.</p>
  <p>As they lay there, panting, sweaty, tangled, Harry found himself regretting that he hadn’t been able to feel the splash of come inside of him. He’d never really thought about how that must feel, but now — now he sure as hell did.</p>
  <p>“Harry, Harry, Harry,” Ginny murmured, still inside of him. “Love you. Love you.”</p>
  <p>“Love you too.” Without disengaging, they rolled on their sides.</p>
  <p>They lay there for quite some time.</p>
  <p>She reached around to where his cock lay, limp but pouring fluid. “Did you come?”</p>
  <p>“Uh, no, but—”</p>
  <p>Her fingers slid around him, and he was mute. “God, Harry.” She pressed up tight behind him, breasts against his back, mouth against the nape of his neck. Her face felt moist, and not with sweat.</p>
  <p>She started to slide out of him, but he stopped her. “Want… can you get me to come like this?”</p>
  <p>She nodded against his back, and he could feel the cock — no longer rock hard — wiggle inside of him. She stroked his soft, wet flesh between her fingers.</p>
  <p>“Ginny?”</p>
  <p>“Hmm?”</p>
  <p>“So, I get the cock thing, I can see why you might, uh, enjoy having that.”</p>
  <p>“Called a dildo.”</p>
  <p>“Oh, okay. The dildo.” It was a word he was sure he’d heard Dudley use at some point, and was pretty sure he didn’t want to remember what the context had been. “I can see that, when you were alone, that might be…” He grunted as he felt her fingers sliding up and down him — still not hard, but gaining length, and <em>oh…</em></p>
  <p>“Nice, yeah.” He could hear the smile in her voice.</p>
  <p>“But, mmm, I guess I’m wondering…” He could feel the spot that the dildo had been pressing against pulse, felt a small spill of liquid slip out of his cock as her fingers slowly got him hard. “Bloody hell… Um, but, see, what I don’t get is…” As his erection grew, he became aware that hers was growing too, and the pressure made his eyes cross.</p>
  <p>“Yeah, Harry? What you don’t get? ‘Cause it seems to me you’re getting absolutely everything, tonight.”</p>
  <p>“Lucky fucking me.”</p>
  <p>“Oh, yeah.” He was hard now — not rock hard, he didn’t think he could be with that thing, that dildo, that erection pressing up into him, but he felt pretty fucking fabulous with her stroking him.</p>
  <p>“What I don’t get is, why the straps?”</p>
  <p>“The—?”</p>
  <p>“Well, if you never, you know, fucked any of the other boys this way—”</p>
  <p>“Oh.” She stopped stroking him, and he whimpered at the pause. After a moment she began again, and at length she spoke. “So, Harry. Think about what you just said.”</p>
  <p>“What? That you’d never fucked any of the others this—?”</p>
  <p>“That’s… not what you said.”</p>
  <p>“I…” He pondered — hard to do while receiving a first-class hand job. “I said, you’d never fucked any of the other boys this way?”</p>
  <p>“Right.”</p>
  <p>He pondered some more. “Don’t get it. Sorry.”</p>
  <p>“Any of the <em>boys</em>, Harry.”</p>
  <p>“The…?” He turned as much as he could without dislodging the prick from his ass or the hand from his cock. “You mean, you fucked—?”</p>
  <p>He could barely see her face without his glasses, but could still see her face, bright red. “I was sleeping with Luna, Harry, yeah, when you were off tying up Little Miss Daphne.”.</p>
  <p>Well, that was sure as hell an image. “You… fucked Luna? With <em>my </em>cock?”</p>
  <p>That brought a laugh, a deep, low laugh that bounced the cock inside of him and made him groan. “No, Harry, as it happens, no, I wasn’t fucking her with your cock. <em>She</em> was fucking <em>me</em> with your cock.”</p>
  <p>“Oh.” Yeah, he was definitely fully hard now, and probably would be for the rest of his life with those images running through his head.</p>
  <p>“I was fucking <em>her</em> with Dean’s.” She gave him a squeeze. “And it wasn’t about missing our ex-boyfriends, shitehead — at least not just. Sometimes,” she said wetly into his ear, “we didn’t need strap-ons at all.”</p>
  <p>“<em>Ah.</em>”</p>
  <p>“Sometimes, we would lie right here on this bed, licking each other for hours.” She cupped just the head of his cock in her fingers, running the very tips minutely up and back over the flare.</p>
  <p>“<em>Aaah.</em>”</p>
  <p>“Know who taught me how to make a woman scream with just my tongue?” She flicked his earlobe lightly with her tongue.</p>
  <p>“<em>N-noooo, aah!</em>” He was going to die this time, he knew it, and really, really, that was okay.</p>
  <p>“Well, he’s a bit of a git, but I’ve got one hand stroking his cock, which both he and I agree is a very nice cock, and the other hand is stroking his balls, which are getting nice and tight, and I’ve got a hard cock of my own up his backside…” She pressed up into him to drive that point home, hitting that <em>spot </em>inside so that he was seeing stars again, even as she picked up the pace with her hands, even as her speech remained steady. “And he’s been carrying a ringbox around all day in his jeans, so I think he’s going to ask me to marry him, and I’m going to bloody well say yes, and then you know what, Harry?”</p>
  <p>“<em>Aaah?</em>”</p>
  <p>“Because he’s been a very, very good boy, he’s going to get to fuck me, any way he wants to, now, and for the rest of our lives.”</p>
  <p>And with that, the pressure of her quick-sliding hand and the pressure of her thick dildo and the pressure building up inside of him shattered him, and it all poured out — joy and sorrow and pleasure and pain — and he knew that they had made the right choice: that they would be prying into each other for as long as they both should live.<a id="cutid1-end" name="cutid1-end"></a></p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I adapted this as an original piece of erotica under the title <a href="http://stillpointeros.com/product/bag-top-2-new-adult-mf-erotic-romance-mild-bondage-pegging/?utm_campaign=AO3&amp;utm_source=PRYING">Out of the Bag</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>